gleefandomcom-20200222-history
One
One ' by ''U2 is featured in Laryngitis, the eighteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions and Sean Fretthold (episode version only). Finn and Rachel lead the song, while Sean (episode version only) and Mercedes have some solo parts. Finn decides to do this song in honor of his and Rachel's friend Sean, a teen-aged ex-football player who retired due to injuries. It started and ended with Sean and Rachel singing together in his room, but in the middle showed New Directions singing. The show's version is notably different from the studio version because of the difference in people singing different parts. It is the final song featured in the episode. The song is originally by the Irish band U2, from their seventh studio album Achtung Baby. Lyrics '''Rachel: Is it getting better, or do you feel the same? Will it make it easier on you now? You've got someone to blame You say Finn: One love, one life When it's one need, in the night One love, we get to share it Leaves you, baby, if you don't care for it Did I disappoint you? Or leave a bad taste in your mouth? You act like you never had love And you want me to go without Finn and Rachel: Well it's too late, tonight To drag the past out into the light We're one, but we're not the same We get to carry each other Carry each other One... (Mercedes: yeah) One... (Mercedes: oh) Finn: Have you come here for forgiveness? Have you come to raise the dead? Have you come here to play Jesus? To the lepers in your head Rachel: Oh, and did I ask too much, more than a lot? You gave me nothing, now it's all I got We're one, but we're not the same We get to hurt each other Now we do it again You say, Rachel with New Directions: Love is a temple, love is a higher law Love is a temple, love is a higher law Rachel: You ask for me to enter, but then you make me crawl Rachel with New Directions: And I can't keep holding on to what you got When all you got is hurt Rachel and Finn with New Directions: One love (New Directions: One love) One blood (New Directions: One blood) One life you got to do what you should One life (New Directions: One life) With each other (New Directions: Each other) Sisters (New Directions:'sisters) And my ('New Directions: And my) Brothers Rachel and Finn: One life but we're not the same We get to carry each other Carry each other One,one (Mercedes: one) One,one Gallery Ep 18 one 6.jpg Glee-138.jpg Mike onelove.jpg Finn, The Unholy Trinity and Tina.jpg Glee_Cast-One-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS_screenshot.jpg Glee_Cast-One-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS_screenshot_1.jpg Glee_Cast-One-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS_screenshot_2.jpg Glee_Cast-One-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS_screenshot_3.jpg SeanRachel.png tumblr_mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo8_250.gif ONEONEONE.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px Trivia *This is one of the songs where someones part/s in the studio version was sung by someone else in the show similar to: Imagine, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, Landslide, You're The Top, You Get What You Give and Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. *There is one scene during their performance when Mercedes and Santana are wrapping their arms around one another, suggesting that they are over the feud over Puck. Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones